


A New Project

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to give Carolyn something brilliant for her birthday, but maybe he's bitten over a bit more than he can chew. It's good that Martin is there to help and pick up the needles. Did I say needles? I meant pieces. Or did I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Project

"Er, Arthur? What is all this yarn doing in our house?" Martin looked at a huge pile of yarn of all colours, covering their entire sofa. He was used to Arthur bringing home all sorts of craft projects, but this was a LOT of yarn.

"Well, Mum was complaining about being cold the other day, and it's her birthday soon, so I'm going to knit her a jumper," Arthur exclaimed proudly as came into the sitting room covered in red yarn and carrying a pair of scissors. "Just as soon as I get myself out of this -OUCH!"

"Careful, Arthur! Here, let me help." Martin quickly ran over and took the scissors out of Arthur's hands.

"Thanks."

"How on earth did this happen?"

"I was trying to find the end so I could start knitting, but that was harder than I thought," Arthur was pulling strings of yarn off of himself as Martin cut him loose.

"Do you actually know how to knit, Arthur?"

"Not yet, but I have a youtube video loaded on my phone and it doesn't look very complicated."

"Arthur, finding the end of the yarn was complicated enough. And are you sure you're up for this? Knitting a jumper is a lot of work, and Carolyn's birthday is next week."

Arthur's face fell. "Maybe you're right, Skip. It may be a _bit_ tricky to get done in time. But I really wanted to surprise her with something nice!"

"It's a lovely thought Arthur, but maybe a jumper is a bit too much for a first-time project. Also, why have you bought that much yarn. It's enough to make five jumpers, easily."

"I couldn't decide on the colours, so I bought a little bit of everything."

"Of course you did," Martin smiled and looked at the huge pile. "But what if you start with something smaller and easier? Like a scarf?"

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea, Skip! A scarf is warm too!"

"Exactly."

"And maybe if I'm really good, I can make her a hat to match? One with all the fun colours!"

"Let's start with the scarf first, Arthur."

"Righto." 

Arthur dived into the big pile of yarn and picked out a skein of bright yellow and one too-pink-to-be-allowed and grabbed a pair of the far too many needles he had also bought in the process. He put on the video on his phone and started watching. 

Martin looked at his boyfriend with great affection. He wondered if Arthur would ever manage to finish his scarf, or if finding the end would be enough of a challenge for him, but he was going to let him try. And _when_ (not if) the video tutorial failed him, he would jump in and help him. He hadn't touched the stuff for years, but he felt his fingers itch when he saw Arthur pick up the needles.

And maybe, after Arthur had gone to bed, and Martin couldn't sleep, he would go downstairs and pick out the less flashy colours and start on a project of his own. Perhaps a jumper?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are sadly not mine, but belong to the brilliant John Finnemore. 
> 
> Also, thanks to Storm for giving me the prompt: knitting!


End file.
